03 Fortuna em mentiras
by JessValkyrie
Summary: Leon está numa nova missão. Carlos é seu parceiro e eles tem que recolher uma variante do T-Virus, o P-Virus. No caminho encontram uma misteriosa mulher, que parece ter o mesmo objetivo que eles. Continuação de Réplica . Leon, Claire, Carlos, Wesker, Ash
1. Tchauzinho

No aeroporto de Chicago, uma jovem espera a chamada de seu vôo. Seu noivo, o organizador da viagem, está sentado ao seu lado.

- O que eu fiz pra merecer tanto? Você não está me traindo, está? – disse ela, brincando.

- Quanta desconfiança! Só porque eu paguei uma semana para você em um SPA no Hawaí não significa que quero me livrar de você.

- Bem, já que é assim... Uma semana relaxando, que maravilha!

Ele apenas riu. Viu que sua futura esposa estava empolgada, entretanto ele estava muito mais.

Uma delicada voz feminina anunciou o número do vôo e eles se dirigiram até o portão de embarque.

- Vê se não esquece de mim, viu?

- Eu prometo que não vou.

Beijaram-se carinhosamente e ela seguiu em frente. Ele observou o avião decolar e seguiu em direção à saída.

"É hoje que eu vou me dar bem!" – pensou, com um sorriso malicioso.


	2. A nova missão de Leon

A caminhonete preta parou em frente a um beco nos subúrbios da cidade. O homem de cabelos loiro-escuros caminhou pela rua extremamente suja e fedorenta e parou diante de uma porta que praticamente estava pintada com anúncios de "acompanhantes" e "massagistas". Subiu a escadaria e esperou ser chamado.

- Pode entrar – ordenou uma voz vinda de dentro da sala ao lado.

Entrou e sentou-se na poltrona luxuosa.

- Que bom que recebeu meu recado, Leon.

O rapaz apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Meu nome é Trent. Como sabe, fui funcionário da Umbrella por vários nos até a falência da empresa em 2003. Antes de encerrar todas as atividades, a base da Rússia desenvolveu outro tipo de vírus. Ao contrário do T e G-Virus, esse outro não tem nenhum efeito colateral nem deformidades. O P-Vírus age no DNA da pessoa lhe dando força e inteligência mais de 100 vezes acima do normal. Depois que a Umbrella foi desativada pensei que tudo tivesse acabado. Mas estava errado. Uma pessoa está fazendo um _upgrade_ no vírus e as primeiras cobaias já foram utilizadas. O propósito dessa atualização é dar poderes incríveis para a nova variante do vírus. Manipular água, fogo, ler mentes, voar, controlar as pessoas através do pensamento... Esses são apenas alguns benefícios que foram comprovados através de testes. Creio que muitos outros poderes podem ser adquiridos conforme a estrutura do sistema da cobaia. A responsável pelo P-Virus é a Dra. Amanda Ashford, que tem a ajuda de outra pessoa renomada...

- Wesker – concluiu Leon.

- Isso mesmo. A propósito, onde está a Srta. Claire?

- Não se preocupe com ela. Está viajando e ficará uma semana fora.

- Excelente. Ela já teve muito problema com Alfred e Alexia Ashford e acredito que ela não gostaria de conhecer a irmã mais velha deles.

Trent encostou-se na cadeira e estalou os dedos.

- Vamos ao que interessa. Eu quero uma amostra do P-Vírus.

Olhando o olhar desconfiado de Leon, o homem de cabelos e olhos pretos se explicou:

- Não desejo me tornar o homem mais forte do mundo e fazer todos os seres humanos meus escravos. Apenas quero desenvolver uma vacina para o P-Vírus e aplicá-la nas pessoas certas, vulgos psicopatas.

- Certo. E quanto risco irei correr para pegar essa amostra?

- Não vai ser fácil, Leon. Sei de seu histórico e que teve os melhores treinamentos, creio que você vai sobreviver. Mas não terá êxito nessa missão sozinho. Por isso dou a liberdade de você escolher uma pessoa de sua confiança pra acompanhá-lo.

Leon apenas olhava Trent, que passou a mão nos cabelos e em seguida abriu uma gaveta. Retirou dois envelopes, um branco e um pardo e colocou-os em cima da mesa.

- Bem, no envelope pardo está o seu pagamento. São US45.000,00 para você e US35.000 para seu acompanhante agora e mais US65.000,00 e US55.000,00 na entrega da amostra.

Depois de acertados os acordos, Trent entregou a Leon um envelope preto que continha informações importantes para o sucesso da missão.

Chegando em casa, Leon entrou em contato com Jill. Ela lhe deu um telefone e depois de desligar Leon fez outra ligação imediatamente.


	3. Contrato com mercenário

Leon estava no Tallulah's Café tomando um delicioso capuccino quando foi interrompido.

- Bom dia. Sr. Kennedy, eu presumo.

- Me chame de Leon. Por favor, sente-se.

O homem moreno de pele bronzeada pediu torradas e café expresso forte.

- Jill o descreveu impecavelmente. Assim que te vi atravessando a rua tive certeza de quem você era.

- E então, Leon, por que me chamou? – perguntou Carlos Oliveira.

Depois de deixar Carlos a par da missão, Leon entregou um envelope branco para ele. Ao abri-lo, o valor do cheque fez os olhos de Carlos brilhar. Sendo assim, ele aceitou sem sequer pensar nos perigos que o aguardavam.

- Partiremos amanhã para a Inglaterra, onde a Dra. Ashford foi vista pela última vez.

Carlos agradeceu a oportunidade e Leon entregou um cartão de crédito branco para ele. Disse que Trent autorizou qualquer gastar qualquer valor, contanto que os gastos fossem relativos a missão.

Depois que Carlos foi embora, Leon ainda ficou sentado pensando. Escolheu o mercenário pois ele é um excelente soldado. Ele sabia disso pois Jill contou sobre tudo o que eles passaram em Raccoon City. O rapaz latino da UBCS também nutria ódio pela Umbrella e não gostou nadinha do novo vírus. Leon tinha certeza que Carlos daria tudo de si nessa missão. E ele estava certo quanto a isso.


	4. Oh, Inglaterra!

Leon e Carlos tinham acabado de se registrar no Park International Hotel quando o recepcionista entregou um envelope verde para os novos hóspedes.

Entrando no elevador, Carlos perguntou:

- O que tem aí?

Leon abriu o envelope. Fotos de um local e um endereço abaixo: Cromwell Road, London, SW7.

- O Museu de História Natural de Londres. Suponho que acharemos algo importante lá.

- Se ao menos soubéssemos o que vamos achar. Ah, droga!

- O que foi?

- Vou ficar na suíte número 24! – resmungou Carlos.

Leon não entendeu a brincadeira.

- Hmmm, me empresta o folheto do museu e aquele mapa que o Trent te deu? Quero estudar um pouco e planejar algo.

- Tudo bem. Descanse hoje, pois iremos para o museu amanhã cedo.

Carlos acenou com a cabeça e entrou em seu quarto.

Depois de um banho quente e relaxante, Leon discou para o celular de Claire.

Enquanto isso, no quarto 24, Carlos estava entediado. Vasculhou os 130 canais da TV a cabo e não achou nada de bom pra assistir. Foi até a janela e nas avenidas abaixo o movimento era intenso. Pensou um pouco, se vestiu com sua melhor roupa e desceu.

Bares e casas noturnas estavam lotados. Carlos gostava de agitação e aglomeração. As garotas inglesas em seus vestidos de luxo e carrões caros tinham uma vida pra lá de boa.

"E eu tinha que nascer justo no Brasil" – pensou.

Ao longe, avistou uma mulher loira de madeixas compridas falando ao celular empolgadamente. Seu vestido preto e brilhante mostrava as belas pernas da moça.

Carlos continuou andando. Foi até um barzinho e pediu uma cerveja. O gosto horrível fez com que ele doasse a garrafa ainda cheia para alguns "emos" que estavam reunidos na calçada.

Cansado de andar, Carlos voltou para o hotel e involuntariamente acabou dormindo.


	5. Museu de História Natural de Londres

Às 8 da manhã, Carlos e Leon tomaram café da manhã e em seguida foram para o Museu de História Natural londrino.

Crianças de diferentes idades estavam excursionando no local. O uniforme da escola deles fez que Leon lembrasse de quando Sherry era pequena, na época dos acontecimentos de Raccoon City, em 1998.

- Ei, cara! A Dra. Ashford dará uma palestra aqui hoje! – Carlos disse, apontando pra o norte.

A placa dizia: "Amanda Ashford – A maior biomédica e geneticista dos últimos tempos contará sobre a evolução do DNA humano. Hoje ás 3pm."

- O que vamos fazer enquanto esperamos a apresentação?

- Você pode ajudar a professora a cuidar das criancinhas, Carlos – disse Leon, caçoando.

Dando uma volta pelo museu, esqueletos de borracha, órgãos e membros artificiais e fetos mergulhados em formol eram vistos.

Às 15h, a palestra começou. Leon e Carlos sentaram-se nas poltronas da fileira do meio.

Uma mulher de aparentemente 40 anos, cabelos loiros curtos e maquiagem apareceu. Todos começaram a aplaudi-la.

Enquanto a palestra acontecia, Carlos reparou em um homem de preto e óculos escuros.

- Leon, olha só aquele cara. Parece o agente Smith do Matrix!

Leon olhou e reconheceu-o imediatamente. Era Wesker. O rapaz de cabelos loiro-escuros levantou-se discretamente e saiu da sala.

Amanda falou sobre o DNA humano demonstrando em vários slides o progresso da evolução. É claro que a pesquisadora omitiu que grande parte das descobertas seria atribuída a sua irmã Alexia e que a Umbrella desenvolveu monstros e matou milhares de centenas para conseguir esses dados evolutivos.

Depois de uma eternidade ouvindo aquelas baboseiras, a palestra, ou castigo(pensava Carlos) finalmente terminou. Após alguns minutos, Carlos recebeu um SMS de Leon informando sua localização.

Carlos o encontrou no estacionamento e os dois voltaram pra o hotel.

- Por que você saiu de fininho aquela hora da sala?

- Aquele homem, o agente Smith que você disse é Albert Wesker. E ele me conhece.

- O ex-chefe da Jill? Wow!

Ao cair da noite, Leon ligou para Claire. Ela contou sobre como estava sendo tratada como rainha, que sentia a falta dele, etc.

Ao verificar seus e-mails, recebeu uma mensagem da loja Funny Toys. Baixou o anexo criptografado e em seguida o enviou via Bluetooth para seu Blackberry. A mensagem dizia:

"Funcionário museu descobriu presença Amanda Ashford 1am"

Leon foi até o quarto 24 e bateu na porta.

- Espero que seja importante. O filme Adrenalina está quase acabando, não posso perder o final desse filmaço.

- Pode sim. Amanda estará no museu daqui a duas horas e precisamos sair imediatamente. Me encontre no estacionamento.

Concordando, Carlos se arrumou rapidamente. Desligou a TV e ficou chateado. Logo agora que ele achou um filme legal pra assistir...


	6. Tiroteio no refúgio das antiguidades

A escuridão da noite não ajudava Leon a se localizar.

Foram até uma rua sem saída ao lado do museu e Carlos iluminou o mapa. Depois de bolarem um plano, eles abriram a tampa do bueiro e entraram.

- Direita, direita e esquerda. Sairemos nos fundos do museu – disse Carlos.

Chegando na abertura certa, eles levantaram a pesada tampa e subiram.

Tudo limpo, silencioso e deserto. Nada lembrava aquele museu barulhento, cheio de crianças e pais curiosos.

Seguiram em direção a sala onde foi realizada a palestra da Dra. Ashford. Leon mexeu no retro projetor e os slides começaram a rodar. Enquanto o outro assistia atentamente, Carlos não deu muita importância, pois já tinha visto aquelas fotos chatas. Foi até um grande armário que estava com a porta escancarada. Dentro de uma gaveta, dois canetões estavam guardados. Carlos pegou um e ao tirar a tampa viu que era uma lanterna. Apertou a parte traseira e um feixe de luz azul iluminou o fundo do armário.

- Luz ultravioleta... o que está fazendo aqui?

Curioso, Carlos iluminou o chão e marcas que antes eram imperceptíveis apareciam com nitidez.

- Leon, venha ver isso aqui! – pediu ele, seguindo para o sul.

O ex-policial do RPD viu as marcas. Podia ser sangue que foi lavado com alvejante. O que a pessoa não sabia era que mesmo limpando ao máximo algum vestígio de sangue é visível através da luz azul.

Seguindo os rastros, eles foram direcionados para a sala de exibição, onde os modelos de borracha e outros estavam expostos em quatro andares.

No térreo, dois fetos estavam mergulhados em formol e os recipientes virados um para o outro. Carlos iluminou o vão entre os gêmeos.

- Está vendo esses arranhões na mesa? Provavelmente algum objeto foi movido.

Leon então empurrou o recipiente do feto esperando encontrar algo secreto. Mas não encontrou nada.

- Está sentindo esse cheiro? – perguntou Leon.

- Não fui eu.

Carlos e Leon olharam para baixo e uma densa névoa subia lentamente pelas pernas deles.

O vidro do teto no quarto andar quebrou-se. Eles olharam para cima e viram um vulto descendo. Sacando uma arma, atirou para baixo desgovernadamente.

Carlos gritou um palavrão e pulou para a esquerda enquanto Leon pulava para a direita.

Agachado, Leon pegou sua HandCannon e atirou na direção do que pensou ser a do assassino. A fumaça era tanta que não era possível ter uma visão clara.

Enquanto ouvia os tiros, Carlos engatinhou e procurou algo que pudesse ajudá-los naquele momento.

O atirador continuava descendo e Leon conseguiu ver um pedaço da corda que estava no teto de vidro. Ele então pegou sua faca e a lançou. Numa jogada de sorte, ele certeiramente cortou a corda.

Carlos achou o botão do ar-condicionado e o acionou. A fumaça desapareceu rapidamente e Leon pôde assistir a queda do atirador, que caiu no chão.

- Belo tombo! – exclamou Leon, correndo para onde o assassino supostamente estava.

A figura de preto caiu atrás de um grande aquário.

Leon empunhou sua arma e rapidamente contornou pela lateral apenas para não encontrar ninguém, somente um pedaço de corda rasgado.

Carlos estava indo em direção ao aquário quando sentiu o cano de uma arma nas costas.

- Parado! – disse uma voz robotizada.

- Tudo bem. Vou colocar minha arma no chão.

O atirador pensou que Carlos estava se rendendo pacificamente. Mero engano. O rapaz latino segurou sua metralhadora com as duas mãos e virou-se, aplicando um golpe que fez com que a arma do atirador voasse longe. Com uma agilidade incrível, o mascarado, que era poucos centímetros menores que Carlos, chutou os braços dele. Largando involuntariamente sua metralhadora, o assassino em um salto colocou os dois pés no peito dele, que voou com o impacto.

Em uma cambalhota, afigura de preto pegou a metralhadora. A vitória já era dele. Enganado de novo. Leon, vendo a luta dos dois, deu a volta por trás das vitrines e colocou o cano de sua HandCannon na cabeça dele.

Paralisando seus movimentos e totalmente rendido, o assassino levantou os braços e se ajoelhou.

Carlos, que estava praticamente recuperado, pegou a Luger prateada do assassino e apontou para o alvo.


	7. Conheça Dominique

- Espere! Não atirem! – suplicou a figura de preto.

Leon andou cautelosamente e encarou o inimigo.

- Nos dê um bom motivo para não ficar como uma peneira – disse Carlos, autoritário.

- Tudo bem, só vou tirar a máscara.

Por baixo da máscara de esqui, os cabelos longos e loiros desceram até os ombros. Os olhos azuis não apresentavam a violência dos disparos.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Leon.

- Eu sou Dominique – respondeu a mulher.

Carlos lembrou-se que já a tinha visto antes:

- Acho que ela estava nos espionando desde o princípio. Eu a vi na frente de uma boate perto do hotel.

- Você saiu do hotel? – perguntou Leon, irritado.

- Ah, qual é! Tava chato pra caramba aquele quarto e eu tive que sair. Além disso, o Trent não disse nada sobre a gente não poder sair.

- Trent? – perguntou a loira.

- Não te interessa – respondeu Leon.

- Eu estou trabalhando para ele também.

Vendo que nenhum dos dois acreditou na palavra dela, Dominique pegou um cheque do bolso e estendeu a mão. Carlos ficou de olho na moça enquanto o outro verificava os dados.

- Ela diz a verdade. Os dados da conta e a assinatura conferem.

- Satisfeitos? – disse Dominique, ironicamente.

- Nem um pouco. Por que ele contratou você se já tinha nos contratado? – perguntou Carlos.

- Talvez por causa da minha intuição feminina.

Dominique achou engraçado o que acabou de dizer e riu. Mas os dois não acharam graça.

- Oras, como é que eu vou saber? Ele me pagou e só. Vocês sabem como ele é misterioso, nem sequer mencionou que já tinha outros trabalhando para ele.

Carlos lançou um olhar de dúvidas para Leon:

- E agora, o que faremos com ela?

- Nada. Venha, Carlos.

- Ei!! – gritou a mulher, se levantando.

Os dois se viraram, impacientes.

- Não sei se vocês sabem, mas fui EU quem desligou as câmeras de segurança e colocou os guardas para dormir. Sou tão habilidosa quanto vocês.

- Que seja! – exclamou Leon.

Carlos analisava Dominique sem que ela percebesse. Ela tinha uma agilidade incrível. Somente depois que ela tirou a máscara ele viu que apanhou feio de uma mulher. Uma mulher atraente.

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e falou de suas qualidades: tiro, artes marciais, arrombamento de cofres, hacker e babá nas horas vagas.

"Que bonitinho. Com uma babá dessas, as crianças comem até pedra" – pensou Leon.

- Vocês ainda acham que eu não posso ajudá-los?

- Ahhhhh... não – disse Carlos.

- Pois bem, seus manés! Eu vi no mapa que a sala onde a Dra. Amanda está não se tem acesso. A não ser uma estreita passagem que vocês, cheios de músculo e masculinidade, não passam.

- Até parece que a gente cai nessa! – Carlos riu.

- Certo... Então se virem. Eu vou levar a amostra para o chefe e garantir o restante do meu pagamento. Tchauuuuuu!

Sendo assim, ela virou-se e subiu as escadas para o segundo andar.

- Será que a gente precisava dela? – perguntou Carlos, incerto do que disse anteriormente.

- Cuidados com essas mulheres atraentes e perigosas. Você pode se dar mal – alertou Leon.

Mas Carlos não ouviu o conselho. Leon notou algo de estranho. Os recipientes em que os fetos estavam foram baleados. Um dos bebês aparentemente tinha algo debaixo da pele. Leon olhou Carlos, esperando que esse fosse o voluntário.

- Ta louco! Eu não pego nisso nem ferrando!

Leon pegou sua faca no chão, retirou o feto do vidro e fez um corte do pescoço até o umbigo do nenê.

O corpo estava preenchido com uma massa verde. Remexendo a meleca verde com sua faca, ele achou uma chave rosa. Ao mostrar o objeto recém-descoberto, uma gosma ainda escorria pela chave.

- Sabia que devia ter seguido a carreira de cirurgião.

Olhando aquela nojeira, Carlos não teve outra escolha e vomitou.


	8. A sala de tortura

Leon e Carlos vasculharam a sala tentando achar o local certo para usar a chave.

- Leon, eu vi no andar inferior uma sala de tortura do século XV. Como você disse que os Ashfords são loucos psicopatas, eles podem ter deixado uma pista lá.

- Bem, como já esgotamos todas as nossas opções aqui, não custa nada tentar.

Seguiram até a sala de tortura. Vários aparelhos macabros e de gosto duvidosos foram achados, mas nada da fechadura.

Enquanto mexiam em cada objeto tentando decifrá-lo, algo chamou a atenção de Carlos. Um caixão posicionado na vertical cheio de espinhos e um buraco retangular no meio para inserir alguma coisa. Olhando em volta, uma armadura manchada de sangue representava um guerreiro das Cruzadas. Uma espada estava ao lado. Carlos pegou a arma branca e viu que a abertura coincidia com o diâmetro da espada.

Um pouco receoso, Carlos inseriu a espada na cavidade lentamente.

- Ai!! - gritou alguém no interior do caixão.

Carlos retirou a espada apressadamente e a porta do caixão se abriu. Era Dominique.

- Tenha mais cuidado antes de tentar imitar o Zorro!

O colete dela estava com um rasgo profundo na região acima do umbigo.

- Me desculpe! Como é que eu ia saber que você estava bancando o defunto?

Leon se aproximou deles.

- Isso não é um simples caixão.

Dominique chutou o fundo do objeto e uma passagem secreta foi revelada.

- Onde esse corredor vai dar? - perguntou Leon.

- Não sei. Cheguei até o final mais fui barrada por uma porta que está bloqueando o caminho. Tem uma fechadura rosa na parede ao lado.

- E eu tenho a chave rosa. Venha, Carlos.

Dominique iluminou o caminho e mostrou a fechadura. Leon retirou a chave do bolso e a girou na fechadura. Nada aconteceu.

- Mas que merd...

O chão tremeu abaixo deles e de repente se desintegrou. A gravidade os levou para baixo.


	9. Simulação High Tech

Carlos acordou com uma forte dor no corpo.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Leon.

- Sim, e você?

- Estaria melhor se você saísse de cima de mim!

Carlos imediatamente se levantou.

- Onde está Dominique?

Eles olharam em volta e não a encontraram.

- Essas mulheres com complexo de Ada me irritam! – exclamou Leon, bravo.

- Ela sabe se cuidar. Vamos em frente.

E assim os dois andaram e um corredor mais a frente os levaria para a escuridão. Repentinamente as luzes se acenderam.

Uma voz masculina anunciou: "Vida Artificial – Módulo 1- Amazônia ativado"

O ambiente era cercado de árvores e grama. O sol artificial iluminava a floresta.

- Que legal, estamos em Lost! – exclamou Carlos.

- Céus, você não faz mais nada além de assistir TV? Está na hora de arrumar uma namorada.

Ouviram um barulho chacoalhando o mato. Apontaram suas armas e um Hunter pulou sobre eles.

Leon e Carlos rolaram para lados opostos e o grande mostro em forma de sapo acertou a grama. Leon pegou sua HandCannon e mandou bala no bicho. Carlos fez o mesmo até o Hunter morrer.

- Ainda bem que ele é o único que nos atacou.

- Acredito que devem ter muitos mais aqui – disse Leon.

Seguiram em frente, passando por densas matas, rios e cachoeiras. Depois de mais de meia hora andando, uma porta diante deles apareceu. Os dois homens apenas se entreolharam e entraram.

Tudo escuro novamente. Sem nenhum aviso, a luz acendeu. Ao contrário do outro lugar, esse era iluminado por lâmpadas que imitavam fogo.

"Módulo 2 – Pompéia - Ativado"

- Pompéia? Parece ser um lugar primitivo. Mas calmo – Leon estava aliviado.

- Sei não, essa cidadela é esquisita. Prefiro um "Módulo Praia" ou quem sabe "Módulo Carnaval 2008 na Sapucaí".

- Sonhe bastante, Carlos.

Andavam em uma estrada feita de terra onde as casas em volta eram feitas de pedras.

Ao longe, eles ouviram uma criança chorando. O som vinha de uma casa aparentemente maior do que as outras.

Carlos arrombou a porta e Leon caminhou na frente. Em um dos cômodos, um bebê enrolado jazia sozinho na cama. Leon se aproximou e disse:

- Fique calmo, você está bem...

Ao pegar a criança, as paredes falsas se abriram e diversos mortos-vivos avançaram.

- O bebê era de brinquedo. Caímos numa armadilha – dizia Leon, enquanto atirava nos zumbis. Carlos fazia o mesmo.

Já estavam ficando sem munição e não tiveram outra alternativa a não ser fugir.

Eles corriam e procuravam uma saída quando um estranho barulho os alertou. Nos horizontes da cidade, um vulcão tinha acabado de entrar em erupção. Um rio de fogo descia queimando tudo o que estivesse no caminho.

- Vamos!!

Carlos gritou e correu junto com Leon. Quanto mais perto eles estavam de uma saída, mas a correnteza de lava ganhava velocidade.

Abriram a porta por onde vieram e a fecharam rapidamente. Tudo era escuridão.

- Voltamos para a Amazônia.

Leon estava enganado. As luzes se acenderam e foi anunciado: "Modulo 3 – Pólo Norte - Ativado".

A vida artificial do complexo era tão bem feita que o frio e a fina neve que caia pareciam reais.


	10. A água que não apaga o fogo

Leon e Carlos afundaram seus pés na neve várias vezes até chegarem a uma cabana. Dentro da casinha estava quente e tinha alimentos. Carlos foi atacando as comidas e nem deu ouvidos aos conselhos de Leon.

- Essa comida deve estar envenenada. Se não morrer, vi ficar com uma baita diarréia.

Vendo que Carlos não tinha morrido ainda, pensou:

"O que não mata, engorda" – e assim abocanhou a refeição.

- Vamos descansar um pouco, sim? – Leon disse.

- É pra já!

Leon acabou cochilando na poltrona. Sentiu um suave perfume que lhe era familiar.

- Claire... – sussurrou ele.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu Dominique. Ela estava sentada em cima do carpete. Percebendo que Leon acordou, ela foi logo se explicando:

- Eu vi a Amanda. Ela foi assistir a nossa queda. Saí correndo atrás dela, passei pela Amazônia, Pompéia e agora estou aqui.

- Aposto que, como nós, você não encontrou nada.

- Em parte, sim. Como todas as coisas da Umbrella, essa cabana tem um passagem secreta. É ali na lareira.

- E como você sabe? – perguntou Leon, desconfiado.

- Por que, está duvidando?

Carlos acordou de seu sono e viu a moça loira. Os olhos dele brilharam.

- Dominique!

- Carlos, se eu te dissesse que atrás da lareira tem uma passagem secreta, você acreditaria?

- Certamente.

Dominique olhou brava para Leon, que estava impassível.

- Já que você é a senhora-descobre-tudo, quero ver essa passagem – desafiou Leon.

Dominique então levantou-se e tocou em cada parte da lareira, procurando um botão ou algo do tipo.

- Falta pronunciar as palavras mágicas para a porta secreta abrir – caçoou Leon.

Dominique procurou, mas não achou nada que abrisse a tal passagem. Reparou no fogo da lareira. A coloração era um pouco diferente da normal, imperceptível a distancia.

Sem nada a perder, a mulher colocou literalmente a mão no fogo. Os rapazes ficaram impressionados.

Com o maior cuidado, Dominique virou-se, sorrindo. Abriu uma caixinha que estava nas mãos e estendeu um tubinho com líquido fluorescente.

- Isso é...

- A amostra! – exclamou Carlos.

Uma explosão os jogou para longe e destruiu a cabaninha. Dominique caiu a metros de distância de Carlos e Leon. Ao levantar, certificou-se e viu que a amostra não tinha quebrado.

- Ufa! – disse ela, aliviada.

- Dominique, atrás de você! – gritou Leon.

Uma espécie de Tyrant branco totalmente transformado apareceu. Ele tinha tentáculos que saíam das costas e garras afiadas.

Ao virar-se, Dominique foi pega por um desses tentáculos. Ao ser erguida, ela alcançou sua pistola e atirou no rosto do mostro. Leon e Carlos se aproximavam e faziam o mesmo. Depois de receber uma saraivada de balas, o Tyrant fraquejou, mas não se rendeu e nem soltou a moça. Ela pegou sua faca esfaqueou alguns tentáculos, mas o monstro a apertava cada vez mais forte.

O Tyrant albino então usou suas garras afiadas e fez um buraco no chão e seguiu por ele.

- Dominique!! – gritou Leon.

- Atrás dela! – disse Carlos.

Eles escorregaram pelo buraco que o monstro fez e caíram em um galpão.

Carlos perguntou se Leon estava bem e já foi dizendo:

- Tente achar uma saída. Eu vou procurar a Dominique.

Leon apenas acenou com a cabeça e eles seguiram por caminhos opostos.

Carlos seguiu a trilha fedida e não achou nada. Após horas de busca, o latino voltou á sala, deprimido. Procurou Leon e também não o encontrou.

- Carlos, está me ouvindo? Se estiver, suba as escadas ao norte e venha até a sala de controle – disse Leon através das caixas acústicas da sala, indicando o caminho.

Chegando à sala, Leon perguntou:

- Pelo visto você não encontrou a Dominique.

Carlos acenou tristemente.

- Eu tenho um palpite de onde ela pode estar.

Leon foi até a tela de 42 polegadas e tocou nas opções.

- Está vendo essa parte um pouco apagada do mapa? A legenda indica que essa área está desativada. Esse é o único lugar que eu não tenho acesso daqui. Sem as câmeras, essa parte é inacessível.

- Não para mim – disse Carlos.

- Certo. Eu imprimi o mapa para você. Leve-o. Também achei alguns pentes para sua metralhadora. Como tenho acesso a todos os equipamentos (ou quase todos), vá resgatá-la e eu acompanharei você pelo monitor até onde der.

Carlos não disse nada. Saiu apressado e seguiu o caminho que via no mapa. Ao chegar à área inacessível para Leon, observou e viu que não tinha nada de interessante exceto uma porta colorida.

Ao se aproximar, ele reparou que na verdade a porta estava pintada, parecendo um quadro. Um homem e uma mulher, ambos loiros e parecidos, se beijavam.

Carlos chutou a porta, que desceu escadaria abaixo. Ele fez o mesmo.

Um lugar frio e cimentado se revelou. Ao entrar numa sala chamada "BOW - BRTH", ele ficou impressionado.

Vários vidros comportavam pessoas nuas mergulhadas em líquido roxo. Eles estavam inconscientes. Carlos lembrou-se dos fetos no museu. Observava todos e ficou espantado quando viu um rosto familiar.

- Dominique! Dominique! – gritava ele, socando o vidro sem sucesso.

Foi até um computador e ao inserir várias senhas sem sucesso, esmurrou o teclado.

Ele teve uma idéia absurda, porém a mais apropriada naquele momento.

- Confie em mim – pediu Carlos.

E assim atirou, suas balas acompanhando o contorno delicado do corpo de Dominique. A pressão da água fez o vidro se quebrar e a loira caiu nos braços dele. Carlos tirou seu casaco e vestiu Dominique com ele.

- Me perdoe! – sussurrava ela sem parar.

"Ela está delirando" – pensou ele.

- Está tudo bem agora. Vou levá-la para um lugar seguro.

Carlos carregou Dominique no colo até chegarem a um recinto onde Leon os viu pelo monitor.

- Vou até aí! – disse Leon através do microfone e foi ouvido pelos alto-falantes.

Dominique estava confortável nos braços de Carlos. Se sentia quente e segura. Ele a olhou. Ela estava com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. O rapaz afastou os cabelos dela e aproximou seus lábios dos dela até selar um doce beijo.

- Carlos!

O latino ficou bravo, durou menos do que ele esperava. Tentou esconder sua irritação pela interrupção.

- Ela está bem? – perguntou Leon.

- Vai ficar.

- Imprimi outro mapa. Esse nos levará para as ruas de Londres.

- Vamos depressa, então.

Uma risada desafinada preencheu a sala através dos alto-falantes.

- E pensavam que iam escapar com sucesso? Há, até parece!

Uma abertura no chão se abriu e uma plataforma subiu até alcançar o nível do chão. Era Amanda Ashford.

- Devo agradecê-los. Testaram todos os meus sistemas. É claro que ganharam, mas assim terei a oportunidade de aperfeiçoá-los.

- Se você viver – disse Dominique, agora recuperada.

- Ah, minha queridinha. Sabe que quando duas loiras brigam, a mais bela sai vitoriosa – disse Amanda.

- Então eu já ganhei – desafiou Dominique.

Acionando um controle remoto, Amanda soltaria os Lickers. Já via os animais brincando com a cabeça dos três e fazendo-as de iô-iô. Apertou o botão. Decepcionante. Nada aconteceu.

- Porcaria! – gritou a Dra. Ashford.

Estressada e distraída, ela não reparou que Leon correu e conseguiu chegar à sala de controle e acionou um botão.

O recinto onde Amanda, Carlos e Dominique estavam foi preenchido com a escuridão.

- Mas o que...?

As luzes se acenderam e a voz masculina disse: "Módulo 5 – Pesadelo - Ativado".

Amanda viu que estava sozinha na sala cor de grafite.

- Imbecil! Não tem como me derrotar, eu programei tudo isso!

- Equívoco seu, querida – disse alguém.

Um homem loiro de óculos escuros apareceu. Ele tirou os óculos e olhou Amanda com seus olhos vermelhos e amarelos.

- Albert, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Amanda, você é uma anta assim como seus irmãos. Atraiu-os até aqui e deixou que Leon e companhia roubassem nossa amostra.

- Amostra? Mas eles nunca vão suspeitar de onde as amostras estão guardadas.

- Cale-se. Você já me encheu demais.

Wesker se aproximou e enfiou sua faca na barriga da doutora.

- Não, nada disso é real – dizia ela, deitada com as mãos no ferimento.

- A sua dor é real... E sua morte também!

Ao dizer essas palavras, Wesker atirou uma única vez na testa de Amanda, que morreu na hora.

- E agora, de volta aos negócios! – disse ele, que apertou um botão e a sala voltou ao normal, branca e vazia exceto pelo corpo de Amanda banhada em seu sangue no chão.


	11. Despedida no aeroporto

Leon, Dominique e Carlos escaparam do complexo-museu. No dia seguinte, eles se encontraram no aeroporto.

O próximo vôo para os EUA sairia dentro de duas horas. O de Dominique, rumo à Alemanha, foi chamado naquele instante.

- Apesar de não termos conseguido a amostra, vou para casa feliz de estar viva. Obrigada por tudo.

Ela olhou nos olhos de Carlos e carinhosamente o beijou no rosto.

- Acho que vocês não são tão manés, apesar de tudo.

E assim, Dominique seguiu para o portão de embarque e sumiu.

- Você realmente ficou caidinho por ela – Leon comentou.

Carlos ficou vermelho e apenas riu.


	12. Noite serena

Carlos estava em seu apartamento. Pensava que como eles não conseguiram a amostra, Trent não daria o restante do pagamento. Mas ele não se importava. Ganhou mais do que dinheiro nessa missão: as aventuras que viveu em Londres, Dominique... ele nem sequer pegou o telefone dela.

Leon foi até a casa de Claire ao anoitecer. Ela chegou do SPA à tarde.

O abajur ao lado da cama de Claire estava ligado. Ele entrou e viu sua noiva dormindo como um anjo. Sentou-se ao lado dela, afastou seus cabelos e deu um carinhoso beijo no pescoço dela. Reparou em um pequeno furo na nuca de Claire.

"Deve ser das agulhas de acupuntura" – pensou ele, que a abraçou e dormiu.


	13. A verdade traz desavenças

Claire acordou mais feliz do que nunca. Leon estava à mesa quando ela foi até a cozinha.

- Bom dia, amor! – disse Claire, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

Saltitando até ele, deu um beijo longo e demorado. Mas percebeu que não foi correspondida. Leon estava distante.

- Leon, o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele nada respondeu. Apenas olhou para seu prato vazio.

Tentando alegrar o ambiente, Claire colocou as mãos na cintura e disse:

- Já sei. Você está calado desse jeito por que conheceu outra mulher?

Ela riu com a idéia absurda.

- É, eu conheci sim.

O tom de descontração de Claire sumiu.

- O nome dela é Dominique.

Claire sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Leon a olhou de um jeito que nunca tinha visto antes.

- O que é essa picada na sua nuca?

- Que picada? Ah, essa! Sabe que as sessões de acupuntura são feitas com agulhas. Eu estava com dor de cabeça e a japonesa colocou as agulhinhas em cada lugar! Pelo menos a dor passou.

Leon riu cinicamente. Se aproximou de Claire em passos lentos.

- Você tem explicação pra tudo, não é mesmo?

- Leon, o que deu em você?

Ela ficou imóvel e Leon levantou a camisetinha de cetim rosa o suficiente para ver uma marca a dois centímetros acima do umbigo dela.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo! – gritou ele.

Claire apenas abaixou a cabeça.

- Pensou que eu não fosse descobrir? Que não ia reconhecer seu perfume? Que tipo de idiota você pensa que eu sou?

Leon estava furioso.

- Mas que droga, Claire! Eu só queria te proteger daqueles loucos dos Ashfords e é assim que você me agradece?

- Acalme-se, Leon. Vou te contar o que aconteceu. Eu conheci o Trent há muito tempo atrás quando participei de um grupo Anti-Umbrella. Fiquei sabendo que ele precisava de alguém pra perseguir a Amanda e ele não me daria a oportunidade porque sabe do meu histórico com os Ashfords. Por isso pedi para uma amiga minha, que é maquiadora em um teatro, para fazer uma máscara pra mim. O resto você já sabe.

- Então você merece o Oscar de melhor atriz. Foi muito realista você quase ter nos matado e o Carlos ter gamado em você.

- Leon, me perdoe. Mas não poderia recusar esse trabalho. Com a parte do dinheiro que ganhei do Trent e juntando com o que você ganhou, nós poderemos comprar aquela casa em Los Angeles que você tanto queria!

Mas Leon não ouviu as palavras de Claire.

- O que mais me magoa, é que Carlos gostou tanto de você que eu o vi te beijando. Beijando minha noiva!

- O Carlos fez o que? – perguntou Claire, confusa.

Leon recuou, pegou as chaves do carro e seguiu para a porta.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou ela, desesperada.

- Está tudo acabado pra mim! – disse ele, saindo.

Claire não sabia o que fazer. Leon nunca entenderia o motivo de ela ter aceitado o serviço.

Sentou-se tristemente no sofá e chorou em silêncio. Suas lágrimas somente pararam de escorrer quando ela ouviu um copo se quebrar na cozinha. Achando estranho, ela foi até lá, mas não tinha ninguém.

Quando Claire ia voltar para a sala, copos e pratos saíram do armário e quebraram-se em mil pedaços.

- O que está acontecendo? – disse, assustada.


	14. Dinheiro não compra tudo

Trent estava em seu escritório. Pensou em como seus três agentes falharam na missão, o que era previsível. Ele sabia que era humanamente impossível conseguir a amostra do P-Virus, ele ajudou Amanda há anos atrás projetar os sistemas.

Via seu enfeite de mesa, oito bolas de metal alinhadas empurrando-se para esquerda e direita quando foi interrompido.

- Senhor Trent, uma mulher chamada Dominique deseja falar com o senhor. Ela não tem hora marcada e...

- Deixe-a entrar, Mary.

A moça entrou na sala e Trent ficou curioso.

- Claire Redfield? – perguntou ele.

- Você me conhece como Dominique Iviske.

O homem pediu para ela sentar-se. Era por isso que ele admirava a Claire. Desde o incidente de Raccoon, da Ilha Rockford, achava que Claire era audaciosa.

- Em que posso ajudá-la, senhorita Redfield?

- Vim buscar o restante de nossos pagamentos.

Ela tinha uma expressão série estampada no rosto.

- Então suponho que tem a amostra do P-Vírus?

Trent observou que Claire não carregava nenhuma bolsa consigo.

- Onde está? – perguntou ele.

- Aqui – disse ela, esticando os braços.

O homem de olhos e cabelos pretos apenas observou.

- Isso é algum truque?

Claire ficou nervosa e disse:

- Por que eu faria isso? Não tenho nada a ganhar.

Trent reparou que as bolinhas de seu enfeite de mesa se movimentavam cada vez mais rápidas.

- Nem todo o dinheiro que eu conseguir aqui será capaz de comprar o que eu perdi, está me entendendo? – dizia ela, extremamente brava.

Um quadro caiu atrás de Trent, espatifando-se e dividindo-se em pedacinhos.

Com um olhar inexpressivo, Trent apertou o botão do telefone e disse:

- Mary, cancele todos os meus compromissos de hoje.

Concordando, a secretária desligou.

Trent abriu uma porta e um elevador particular estava parado no andar. Ele digitou uma senha, sua digital foi reconhecida assim como sua voz. A luz interna do elevador de acendeu e a porta se abriu.

- Me acompanhe.

E assim desceram vários níveis até chegarem no laboratório subterrâneo de Trent.


	15. Esses Ashfords que não desistem

Em um cemitério deserto, um homem de cabelos e olhos claros olhava tristemente para um túmulo.

- Alfred! – chamou sua irmã.

Ele entrou na limusine, deprimido.

- Estava vasculhando o Orkut com o meu perfil fake quando achei isso!

Na tela do Notebook, uma foto do Leon aparecia.

- Ei, maninha! Esse é o cara que matou a nossa irmã mais velha!

Alexia foi até o link Fotos. Ela não conseguiu conter a felicidade e riu.

- Olha só essa foto: "Te amarei até a morte".

- Então não vai amar muito – concluiu Alfred, que caiu na gargalhada.

Os gêmeos riam sem parar até que a tela onde a foto de Leon e Claire era exibida se apagou.

FIM


End file.
